hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 15 (I can fix it)
I can fix it is the fifteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE has got Super Nathan's costume with letters SN on, she becomes Super Nellie. *CHARLI flies with a super cape. *KATHLEEN makes a duck farm, but Jup Jup takes away her little ducks. *CHARLI plays with farm animal toys, about a pig stuck in the mud. *TIM says he can make a song about anything and Kellie shows things for him to sing. *CHARLI makes a dance about the breakfast. *NATHAN builds a tower of different-sized boxes. *CHARLI builds a house using her hands, arms and body. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who meets a funny bunny (Tim) and he grants wishes using his hats, then Kathleen's friend (Charli) and sister (Kellie) appear and they ask for wishes too. Gallery Kellie S4 E15.png Charli S4 E15 1.png Kathleen S4 E15.png Charli S4 E15 2.png Tim S4 E15.png Charli S4 E15 3.png Nathan S4 E15.png Charli S4 E15 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E15.png Trivia *During Kellie's segment, she wore Nathan's costume from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head). Songlets ;Word play I'm a super, super hero Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space I can swim deep underwater Rescue kittens from a tree I can fight the raging fire Super Kellie That's me! I'm a super, super hero Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space I can swim deep underwater Rescue kittens from a tree I can fight the raging fire Super Nellie That's me! ;Body move #01 My super cape makes me super strong whenever I put it on I can run super fast, faster than a train It helps me fly, faster than a plane I can leap tall buildings few at a time Super cape is really fun, my super cape is really fun. My super cape makes me super strong whenever I put it on I can run super fast, faster than a train Helps me fly, faster than a plane I can leap tall buildings few at a time Super cape is really fun, my super cape is really fun. ;Puzzles and patterns Ducks go quack-quack-quackery-quack And ducks lay eggs quack-quackery-quack Ducks are good at swimming And waddle when they're walking Quack-quack-quack-quack-quackery-quack, quack. Ducks go quack-quack-quackery-quack And ducks lay eggs quack-quackery-quack Ducks are good at swimming And waddle when they're walking Quack-quack-quack-quack-quackery-quack, quack. Ducks go quack-quack-quackery-quack And ducks lay eggs quack-quackery-quack Ducks are good at swimming And waddle when they're walking Quack-quack-quack-quack-quackery-quack, quack. Ducks go quack-quack-quackery-back. ;Body move #02 Little pig was rolling in the mucky muck So lucky to be mucky but then it got stuck Along came a duck quack quacking all around And he said to the pig I'll help you out of the ground Quack, quack, quack, paddle out of the muck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck. Little pig oink, oink, rolling in the muck So lucky to be mucky but then it was stuck Along came a dog woof woofing all around And he said to the pig I'll help you out of the ground Woof, woof, woof, dig you out of the muck Quack, quack, quack, paddle out of the muck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck. ;Making music Dear dolly, dear dolly, your name must be Polly And if you don't dance with me, I'll look like a woolly. Tissue box, tissue box, I think I've got the chickenpox I've got spots all over me, even on my stripy socks. A flower and a potty that really is quite ... But I can make this song rhyme if I use the word .... ;Body move #03 I can make up a dance about anything Give me some space and I can swing to the left, to the right I open the door of the fridge, what's inside? But hang on, there's more A groovy little twist as I reach for the milk Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake across the floor. Make up a dance about anything Give me some space and I can swing to the left, to the right I grab the cereal, take it right around like a great big wheel A groovy little twist as I pour it in the bowl Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake, it's unreal. ;Shapes in space One, two, stack 'em high, three, four, to the sky Keep on going, use your power, five and six to build a tower Seven, eight, make 'em straight, don't slow down, you're doing great Nearly to the very top, don't slow down, time to stop. One, two, stack 'em high, three, four, to the sky Keep on going, use your power, five and six to build a tower Seven, eight, make 'em straight, don't slow down, you're doing great Nearly to the very top, nine and ten, time to stop. One, two, stack 'em high, three, four, to the sky Keep on going, use your power, five and six to build a tower Seven, eight, make 'em straight, don't slow down, you're doing great Nearly to the very top, nine and ten, time to stop. ;Body move #04 Come on, stretch up your hand and be my wall I want that strong enough for a so I want a house that's really small A roof on top with two strong walls. Come on, stretch up your arm and be my wall I want that strong enough for a so I want a house that's really tall A roof on top with two strong walls. ;Sharing stories A funny bunny hat makes a wish come true A funny bunny hat brings the things for you A funny bunny hat will change your day 'Cause funny bunnies do things in a funny magic way. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about the farm Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about cutting Category:Ep about paper Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about mud Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about rhymes Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about breakfast Category:Ep about milk Category:Ep about cereal Category:Ep about fridges Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about towers Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about walls Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about arms Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about bodies